<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meaning of "The Witcher" by LadyLustful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170424">The Meaning of "The Witcher"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful'>LadyLustful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erik is monologuing nuisance, Gen, Literature, Philosophy, Warpath the bookworm, there is no one true way to read a book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is supposed to be the moral of a good book? What is a moral anyway?<br/>Or: X-men read The Witcher and interpret it, each in their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meaning of "The Witcher"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts">Nichiko</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The source of their problem is this: 
the Master of Magnetism says the damnedest things at the damnedest moments. Like that time.</p><p>„Do you read a lot, young Warpath?”<br/>
James is not in the mood for a discussion. Especially since the old man is probably angling to make some predictable point, like the evil ass he tends to be usually.
<br/>"What is it to you?”<br/>
„Only that I would be disappointed if you didn't. I heard the younger generation is less fond of this pastime but I sincerely hope that is not the case.”<br/>
Apparently the only thing worse than Magneto making a point is Magneto not making one.<br/>
„Some time ago I got my hands on a book... I only was interested at first because it claimed to be about mutants, but I soon got fascinated with the story itself. It's called „The Witcher”. The point of the book is evil exists, and sometimes the only way to fight it is to kill.”</p><p>James looks for the book. He reads it. Something about his mutation makes him read faster, and he likes the story, even if either the author or the translator used odd words and unwieldy sentences. And he comes to the conclusion Erik was wrong. This book is about defending yourself, your family, and those you care about.</p><p>So he shares the entire story of their literary disagreement („You're having a „disagreement”? With Magneto? About a book?) with Kitty and Logan and the kids in lit class, and asks what they think.</p><p>And somehow, within two weeks, seems like everyone in the school has read „The Witcher”, everyone has an opinion, and everyone thinks it's about something else.</p><p>Kitty says it's about a guy whose awesome powers make him an outcast but who finds family anyway. Logan says it's about doing your best to be a good person, even if what you can do is not very nice. Scott says it's about loving a powerful woman, and how true love is hard but worth it.</p><p>Jubilee says it's about how even cool fantasy worlds have their problems, and how they couldn't be interesting or believable without them. Rogue says it's about powers and abilities that fail when least expected.</p><p>They ask the professor, and he says: "I think it's a book about how extinguishing hate in yourself and accepting responsibility for your actions is neccessary to be a good person. But then, it wouldn't be a good book at all if there was only one way to read it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>